Hartheim (Episode)
"Hartheim" (im Original: "Hardhome") ist die achte Folge der fünften Staffel von Game of Thrones und die achtundvierzigste der gesamten Serie. Die Regie dieser Folge übernahm Miguel Sapochnik. Die Erstausstrahlung der Folge fand am 31. Mai 2015 auf dem US-amerikanischen Bezahl-Sender HBO statt. Im deutschsprachigen Raume erfolgte die Erstausstrahlung am 01. Juni 2015 https://www.sky.de/film/news/game-of-thrones-vorschau-episode-8-hartheim-23610 Abgerufen am 2. Mai 2015. Zusammenfassung Tyrion Lennister (Peter Dinklage) steht endlich vor Daenerys Targaryen (Emilia Clarke) und muss ihr gleich einen schwierigen Ratschlag auf die Frage geben, was sie mit Verräter Jorah Mormont (Iain Glen) machen soll. Arya Stark (Maisie Williams) steht derweil vor ihrer ersten großen Prüfung bei den gesichtslosen Männern. Ihre Schwester Sansa (Sophie Turner) konfrontiert Theon Graufreud (Alfie Allen). Jon Schnee (Kit Harington) versucht in Hartheim die Wildlinge von einem Bündnis zu überzeugen. Und Königinmutter Cersei Lennister (Lena Headey) wird Opfer ihrer eigenen Intrige. Handlung In Braavos Arya übernimmt die Identität einer Muschelverkäuferin namens Lanna und wird von Jaqen H'ghar beauftragt einen Hafenmeister zu vergiften, da dieser ein Glücksspieler sei und seinem Beruf nicht nachging. Anstatt die Familien der auf See verstorbenen Kapitäne zu bezahlen, würde er das Geld für sich selbst behalten. Die Heimatlose ist über das Gelingen des Auftrages skeptisch. An der Mauer Olly, der in das Zimmer von Goldy und Samwell Tarly gelangt, konfrontiert Sam über den Schachzug von Jon Schnee. Da die Wildlinge Ollys Familie töteten, ist er der Vereinigung von Nachtwache und Wildlingen gegenüber skeptisch. Sam, der den Burschen warnt, dass der Winter vor der Tür stünde, ist der festen Überzeugung, dass Jon das Richtige tut. Im kommenden Winter hätten sie gegen die Weißen Wanderer nur eine Chance, wenn sie alle beisammen an einem Strang zögen. In Königsmund Septa Unella drängt Cersei weiterhin dazu, die Wahrheit zu gestehen. Diese bleibt jedoch trotzig und schweigt, während Qyburn die Königin darüber informiert, dass die Ermittlungen bezüglich ihrer Verbrechen der Unzucht, des Inzests und des Verrats bereits laufen. Die Hand des Königs ist Kevan Lannister und Tommen hat sich in seine Gemächer zurückgezogen. Auf Winterfell In Winterfell versucht Sansa, allein mit Theon Graufreud zu reden. Da dieser Ramsay Bolton verriet, dass Sansa die Kerze am obersten Turm anzünden wollte, um Brienne von Tarth zu alarmieren, konfrontiert sie ihn mit diesem Verrat. Des Weiteren verurteilt sie ihn an der Mitschuld von Robb Starks, Brans und Rickons Tod. Hierbei verrät ihr Theon, dass Bran und Rickon noch am Leben seien und er zwei Bauernjungen verbrannt habe, um den Tod der beiden vorzutäuschen. Der genaue Standort der Stark-Jungen ist Theon unbekannt. Im Gemeinschaftsspeisesaal von Winterfell schlägt Roose Bolton vor, die Armee von Stannis Baratheon kommen zu lassen. Eine Belagerung von 6 Monaten würde Winterfell aushalten können und da der Winter naht, wären sie im klaren Vorteil. Ramsay hat jedoch andere Pläne und bittet um 20 gute Männer, die ihm bei seinem Unterfangen helfen könnten. In Meereen Im Thronsaal von Meeren konfrontiert Daenerys Targaryen Tyrion Lennister und Jorah Mormont. Tyrion, der sich als Berater und Hand der Königin aufstellen möchte, soll sich beweisen. Obwohl sich Daenerys vom Dasein im Schatten ihres Bruders Viserys Targaryen bis hin zu einer Ikone mit einer mächtigen Armee, drei Drachen und dem Rang als Königin hochgearbeitet hat, besitzt sie keinerlei politische Kenntnisse über Westeros, weshalb er ihr anbietet, ihr zu helfen. Sie stimmt ihm zu und verschont sein Leben, fragt ihn nun jedoch als neuen Berater der Königin, was er mit Ser Jorah zu tun gedenke. Da dieser wieder nach Meereen zurückkehrte, müsste er nun mit der Todesstrafe rechnen. Tyrion verteidigt den Ritter, da er ihr loyal ergeben ist und er sich in sie verliebt hätte. Er müsste jedoch gehen, um zu verhindern, dass er sie weiterhin ausspionieren würde. Erneut verbannt Daenerys Jorah aus der Stadt, um ihr Versprechen als Königin zu halten und Jorah muss erkennen, dass sich die Grauschuppen an seinem Handgelenk in ein größeres Stadium entwickelten und beschließt zurück zu dem Sklavenhändler Yezzan zo Qaggaz zu kehren. Er will an dem Turnier in der Kampfgrube vor der Königin teilnehmen. Falls er gewinnen würde, würde er für ewig Yezzan dienen. Währenddessen diskutieren Tyrion und Daenerys über die weiteren Pläne. Sie kommen überein und Daenerys entscheidet, Tyrion als ihren Berater bleiben zu lassen, beschlagnahmt aber seinen Wein, da ihr ein betrunkener Berater nicht von Nutzen sei. Zwar ist es ihr Ziel, den Eisernen Thron wieder für sich zu beanspruchen, doch Tyrion rät ihr, zunächst die Lage hier in Meereen und auf diesem Kontinent zu sichern und die politische Lage wieder zu stabilisieren. Essos müsste vorüberengend ihr zu Hause sein, doch Daenerys weigert sich. Tyrion rät ihr, mit Bedacht an einem Sieg in Westeros zu arbeiten, da das Land durch die vielen Häuser zersplittert sei. Keiner, außer vielleicht das Haus Tyrell, würde sie bei ihrem Vorhaben unterstützen. Daenerys plane jedoch nicht, die Häuser wieder zu vereinen, sondern sie zu vernichten, um später das einfache Volk regieren zu lassen. In Hartheim Zusammen mit Tormund bricht Jon Schnee nach Hartheim auf. Hier möchte er die Ältesten der Wildlinge an einen Tisch führen, um gemeinsam mit ihnen eine Allianz für den kommenden Winter zu bilden. Zunächst treffen sie auf den Herrn der Knochen, der Tormund wegen seiner Zusammenarbeit mit den Krähen zur Rede stellt. Als er ausfallend wird, wird er von Tormund zusammengeschlagen. Bei der Zusammenkunft macht Jon deutlich, dass es für alle ums Überleben geht und man dafür alte Feindschaften zurückstellen müsse. Besonders bei der hübschen Karsi punktet er mit dem Appell, an die Kinder zu denken. Wenn auch sie am Ende nur Tormund traut Jon zu folgen. Jon kann einige überzeugen und die Evakuierung kann beginnen, als die weißen Wanderer und unzählige von Wiedergängern auftauchen. In einem Kampf zwischen einem weißen Wanderer und Jon gelingt es ihm. mit seinem Schwert aus Valyrischem Stahl den Wanderer zu töten. Auch Karsi kämpft tapfer gegen auf sie einstürmende Untote, hält aber, nachdem sie ihre eigenen Kinder sicher auf den Booten weiß, inne als sie einem Trupp untoter Kinder gegenüber steht. Starr vor Zweifel und Entsetzen wird sie von diesen überwältigt. Da die Lage jedoch hoffnungslos erscheint, müssen sie wieder auf ihre Schiffe zurück fliehen und mit ansehen, wie die Zurückgelassenen auf brutale Weise abgeschlachtet werden. Der Nachtkönig belebt alle Verstorbenen, inklusive Karsi, wieder und stellt somit eine mächtige Armee auf. Nur ein kleiner teil der Wildlinge wird gerettet. Auftritte * Karsi * Loboda * Wun Weg Wun Dar Wun Tode * Herr der Knochen * Loboda * Karsi Produktion Besetzung Hauptdarsteller * Peter Dinklage als Tyrion Lennister * Lena Headey als Queen Mother Cersei Lennister * Emilia Clarke als Queen Daenerys Targaryen * Kit Harington als Lord Commander Jon Snow * Sophie Turner als Lady Sansa Stark * Maisie Williams als Arya Stark * John Bradley als Samwell Tarly * Hannah Murray als Goldy * Kristofer Hivju als Tormund * Alfie Allen als Theon Graufreud * Nathalie Emmanuel als Missandei * Tom Wlaschiha als Jaqen H'ghar * Michael McElhatton als Roose Bolton * Iwan Rheon als Ramsay Bolton * Iain Glen als Ser Jorah Mormont Nebendarsteller * Anton Lesser als Qyburn * Ben Crompton als Eddison Tollett * Faye Marsay als Heimatlose * Birgitte Hjort Sørensen als Karsi * Enzo Cilenti als Yezzan zo Qaggaz * Zahary Baharov als Loboda * Hannah Waddingham als Septa Unella * Brenock O'Connor als Olly * Richard Brake als Nachtkönig * Ian Whyte als Wun Weg Wun Dar Wun * Ross O'Hennessy als Herr der Knochen * Murray McArthur als Wildlingältester * Will O'Connell als Nachtwächter * Oengus MacNamara als ein Verkäufer * Sarine Sofair als Lhara * Morgan C. Jones als braavosianischer Kapitän * Tim Loane als Weißer Wanderer * Ali Lyons als Karis Tochter * Karla Lyons als Karis Tochter Unterschiede zwischen Buch und Serie *Theon Graufreut erzählt Sansa Stark nicht, das Bran und Rickon noch leben. Dies liegt daran, dass Sansa gar nicht als Ehefrau von Ramsay agiert. Sansa befindet sich derweil auf Hohenehr und Jeyne Pool wird als "falsche Arya" mit Ramsay vermählt. *Roose Bolton wird gezwungen kleinere Trupps nach Stannis auszusenden, um die Armee vereinzelt anzugreifen. In Winterfell befinden sich mehrere Regenten von kleineren Vasallen, die sich mit den Botschaftern des Hause Frey im Stille bekämpfen. Roose befiehlt den Freys und dem Haus Manderly ihre Kraft und Wut an Stannis Armee auszulassen. Ramsay lässt keine 20 Männer schicken, um Unruhen in Stannis Armee zu verbreiten. *Kevan kehrt zwar nach Königsmund zurück, tritt in den Kleinen Rat ein. Maes Tyrell wird zur Hand des Königs gekürt und Qyburn wird aus dem Rat entlassen. *Tyrion gerät nicht in die Dienste von Daenerys. Zusammen mit Jorah und der Zwergin Hella schließt er sich der Zweitgeborenen an. *Jon Schnee reist nicht selber nach Hartheim sondern schickt die Wildlingsdame Val los, um nach Tormund zu suchen. Auch wird das Massaker nicht so ausführlich beschrieben. **''"In Hartheim mit sechs Schiffen. Raue See. Schwarzdrossel mit Mann und Maus verloren, zwei Lyseni-Schiffe vor Skane auf Grund gelaufen, die Kralle leck geschlagen. Äußerst schlimm hier. Die Wildlinge fressen ihre eigenen Toten, Tote Dinger in den Wäldern. Die Braavolsi-Kapitäne nehmen nur Frauen und Kinder an Bord. Die Hexenfrauen nennen uns Sklavenfänger. Einen Angriff auf die Sturmkrähe abgewehrt, sechs Mann der Mannschaft gefallen, viele Wildlinge. Acht Raben übrig. Toten Dinger im Wasser. Schickt Hilfe über Land, auf dem Meer toben Stürme."'' (Das Lied von Eis und Feuer "Ein Tanz mit Drachen" Seite 352 (EBook-Version)) **Tormund erzählt Jon später, dass die Weißen Wanderer bei ihrem Marsch zur Mauer an den Seiten immer wieder in der Nacht angegriffen hätten. **Es wird nicht offiziell bestätigt, das valyrischer Stahl einen Weißen Wanderer töten kann. Zwar liest Sam, das "Drachenstahl" einen Weißen Wanderer besiegen kann und deutet daraus nur, dass mit dem Drachenstahl valyrischer Stahl gemeint sein muss. Media Videos Game of Thrones Season 5 Episode 8 Preview (HBO) Game of Thrones Season 5 Episode 8 - The Massacre at Hardhome (HBO) Bilder 508 Karsi.jpg 508 Tormund Hartheim.jpg 508 Jon Tormund.jpg 508 Jon Tormund Edd Hartheim.jpg 508 Tyrion Daenerys Audienz in der großen Pyramide.jpg 508 Cersei in der Kerkerzelle.jpg 508 Weißer Wanderer.jpg 508 Daenerys Tyrion Melisandre.jpg 508 Armee der Wiedergänger überfällt Hartheim.jpg 508 Wiedergänger marschieren auf Hartheim zu.jpg 508 Wiedergänger Kinder Hartheim.jpg 508 Karsi Hartheim Flucht.jpg 508 Sansa Theon.jpg Hartheim Massaker.jpg Hartheim CA 2.jpg 508 Wun Weg Wun Dar Wun.jpg 508 Jon Eddison.jpg 508 Wiedergänger Hartheim.jpg Hartheim CA.jpg 508 Tormund Jon Edd Boot.jpg 508 Tormund Jon 01.jpg 508 Jon vs Weißer Wanderer.jpg 508 Nachtkönig Wiedergänger 01.jpg 508 Daenerys Tyrion 01.jpg 508 Sansa Theon 01.jpg 508 Armee der Wiedergänger überfällt Hartheim.jpg 508 Wiedergänger marschieren auf Hartheim zu.jpg 508 Jon Tormund Edd Hartheim.jpg 508 Tyrion Daenerys Audienz in der großen Pyramide.jpg 508 Tormund 01.jpg 508 White Walker Jon.jpg 508 Jon 01.jpg 508 Daenerys tyrion Missandei.jpg 508 Tormund 02.jpg 508 Karsi 02.jpg 508 Yezzan zo Qaggaz.jpg 508 Karsi 01.jpg 508 Jon gegen den Weißen Wanderer.jpg 508 Jon Schnee Hartheim.jpg 508 Karsi Hartheim Flucht.jpg 508 Daenerys Tyrion Melisandre.jpg 508 Tormund Jon.jpg 508 Tormund.jpg 508 Arya.jpg 508 Nachtkönig Wiedergänger.jpg 508 Hartheim.jpg 508 Arya03.jpg 508 Arya02.jpg 508 Tyrion.jpg 508 Qyburn.jpg 508 Septa Unella.jpg 508 Jorah.jpg 508 Daenerys.jpg 508 Innere Wildlingshütte.jpg 508 Tormund Kinder.jpg 508 Jon.jpg 508 Jon edd.jpg 508 Arya01.jpg 508 Daenerys Missandei.jpg 508 Wiedergänger.jpg 508 Edd.jpg 508 Karsi Jon.jpg 508 Anderer Hartheim.jpg 508 Jon Tormund.jpg 508 Tormund Hartheim.jpg 508 Daenerys Tyrion.jpg Siehe auch * Einzelnachweise en:Hardhome (episode) es:Casa Austera (serie) fr:Durlieu (épisode) it:Aspra Dimora (episodio) ja:シーズン5第8話「堅牢な家(ハードホーム)」 pl:Hardhome (odcinek) pt-br:Durolar (episódio) ro:Sălașul Aspru ru:Суровый Дом zh:S05E08 Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 5